


Relapse

by JeS3004



Series: Me [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeS3004/pseuds/JeS3004
Summary: Same TW as the first work in this series.This is meant as a continuation or “next chapter” of Recovery.
Series: Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620541





	Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> Same TW as the first work in this series. 
> 
> This is meant as a continuation or “next chapter” of Recovery.

“All good things come to an end, right?” The answer to that is complicated, but there are two ways to simply look at it. Option one is that yes, there will always be a bad that ends the good. The second option is to simply ask if there was ever a good thing happening or if you had just managed to ignore how bad it was. For me, the main “bad” thing that can pull my attention away from the things that help make my perception of reality less bad is a relapse. Now most of my relapses are causes by poor decision making and going against my better judgement. My last relapse ended with a rope around my neck in the school bathroom; all over an argument. But they aren’t always that extreme. And they don’t all have to be that extreme. They can be as small as forcing myself to do ten pushups, because I ate six carrots instead of three, or as big as carving the word useless into my thigh. It doesn’t matter either way they still count. One thing I have learnt over the years is that relapses will happen but that the don’t define you; they don’t change who you are or your worth. The only thing they do is prove that you are human, and prove that you are still recovering.


End file.
